A New Vader
by ilovewriting456
Summary: This explains how Anakin ends up in the suit in Episode III. Diaologue is taken from the script. Spoilers! Also takes place after Episode III!
1. Default Chapter

**A New Vader**

**Anakin watched him from above. Except he wasn't Anakin Skywalker anymore. He was Darth Vader, a Sith Lord.**

**Obi-Wan had fought Anakin for the last half-hour or so. Now, he stood atop a the hill, where at the bottom behind him was a lava river. Anakin was in a metal scaffold, about ten feet away from Obi-Wan Kenobi.**

**"I should have known the Jedi were plotting to take over," Anakin told him.**

**"From the Sith! Anakin, Chancellor Palpatine is evil!" Kenobi lashed back at him. He felt Anakin's hatred building up.**

**"From the Jedi point of view!" Anakin replied. Anakin stared him down. He could tell Anakin was going to jump at him.**

**"Anakin, don't try it. I have the higher ground," he told him. But it didn't seem to do any good. He heard Anakin's voice get deeper.**

**"You underestimate the power of the dark side!" Anakin yelled. Kenobi heard Anakin jump, and turned quickly, swinging his lightsaber to block Anakin's. But it didn't. Instead, Obi-Wan's lightsaber connected with both of Anakin's legs at the knee. Before Anakin could hit the ground, Obi-Wan swung his lightsaber, cutting off Anakin's left arm at the elbow. Kenobi heard Anakin scream in pain as he rolled down the black sand, heading towards the lava.**

**Vader screamed as he tumbled down the slope. He hit the bottom hard, and started rolling towards the lava. Doing all he could think, he dug his fingers on his right hand( which was mechanical)into the hot sand, trying to stop himself from going into the lava. He slowed to a stop literally right next to the lava river.**

**Slowly, he raised his head. He saw his glove that covered his mechanical hand beginning to burn, since the sand he was laying on was very hot.**

**"You were the Chosen One! You were supposed to destroy the Sith, not join them! You were supposed to bring balance to the force, not leave it in darkness!" Vader heard Obi-Wan scream. He looked at Obi-Wan and felt all his anger building up, all his hate and rage. Except he couldn't release all that energy. He couldn't even move.**

**" I hate you!" he screamed. He reached out his arm, and grasped the ground, trying to pull himself up. Suddenly, the sand slipped, and he slid backwards. And, as Obi-Wan was picking up Vader's lightsaber, the bottom of Vader's clothes dipped in the lava, and burst into flames. Within a second, the flames had surrounded his body, the fire eating away at his skin, the smoke filling and burning his lungs. **

**As he screamed in pain, horrible pain, he heard Ob-Wan speak.**

**"I loved you like a brother, Anakin, but I will not help you,"he said. And, if there was any bit of Anakin Skywalker left in him, and good, it was gone. He was now Darth Vader, and always would be.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Emperor Palpatine jumped off the dropship. They were on Mustafar, and he had sensed Lord Vader was in danger. He looked across the landscape, and saw him. Anakin(what was left of him, anyway)was laying near the edge of the riverbank.**

**"There he is!" Palpatine told the clone troopers that were back at the dropship. He quickly walked over to Anakin to see the extent of his injuries. They were pretty bad. Anakin's left arm had been cut off at the elbow, and both legs had been lopped off at the knee. But that wasn't the half of it. Anakin was covered all over in third degree burns, and his breaths were quick and ragged.**

**"What do you ask of us?" one of the clone troopers asked him.**

**"Help get him to the ship."**

**Palpatine watched through a window. The droids were working hard at keeping Anakin alive. Palpatine himself had had to use the force extensively to keep Anakin alive so far. In a way, Palpatine was sad that Anakin was injured. But only because is was Sith tradition for the apprentice to kill the master, which Vader may never be able to do.**

**Palpatine winced as he watched the med droids working on Vader, removing the dead skin, placing new legs. The burns were bad, but it was the lungs that worried him. Vader's lungs had been seared on Mustafar, do to the flames and the smoke.**

**Vader slowly opened his eyes. Everything was dark. No, it wasn't. He was wearing some kind of mask. He looked around, his hands and legs tied to the operating table he was on.**

**"Lord Vader…" he heard Palpatine say.**

**"Yes, master?" he replied.**

**"Rise…" said Palpatine. Suddenly, the table he was on started turning upright, so he could stand up. Anakin had one thought on his mind.**

**"Where's Padme?"**

**Palpatine wondered what to tell Vader. Palpatine knew Padme had died, due to a deep depression and without a will to live. But, the last time Anakin had seen Padme, he had choked her into unconsciousness.**

**"She's dead, Lord Vader. It seems you killed her in your anger."**

**Anger filled Vader. His selfishness had caused to the death of his wife. He growled, then screamed in anger and sadness. In a second, he felt the dark side of the force erupting around him. The straps holding down his arms and legs broke, and he walked to the middle of the room, using his anger to charge the force, throwing metal objects around the room, destroying the medical droid. He looked, and saw the Emperor laughing. He had just reached his peak of anger, and his master was laughing? Hate filled anger, hate for Palpatine, hate for Palpatine lying to him for years, for tricking him. Vader would never be powerful enough, not anymore…**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Vader looked out the window, looking into space. He was at the bridge of his Star Destroyer. It had been five days since he had been rebuilt. The Emperor had told him that he was still strong, although Vader hardly believed it. He was twenty-three years old and he was more machine than man, having to depend on this suit to keep him alive. It kept him breathing.**

**Vader turned as Admiral Nieun walked up to him.**

**"What is it, Admiral?" he asked, his voice deep and menacing. He listened to himself breathing. He hated it.**

**"Lord Vader, is it true you killed your own wife?" Nieun asked him. Vader felt slight anger fill him.**

**"I'd watch your tongue, if I were you, Admiral," be told him. Admiral Nieun laughed, mocking him.**

**"Or what? You cant do anything anymore, Vader. You're barely even a man," Nieun laughed. Vader suddenly felt a rush of anger surge through his body. And he welcomed it.**

**Vader quickly raised his hand, and made it into a fist. He watched as Nieun stopped laughing, unable to breath. Vader squeezed his hand hard, and heard Nieun's neck snap at the pressure of the Force.**

**"No, I'm not a man. I'm better."**

**Vader walked into the Emperor's chamber room. Palpatine was sitting in his chair, two guards on each side of him. Vader walked up to Palpatine and kneeled before him.**

**"You wished for me, my master?" Vader asked, staring at Palpatine's eyes.**

**"Yes, Lord Vader. I received news that you killed one of my admirals," he told Vader. Vader nodded, feeling a slight sense of fear. He knew the Emperor was more powerful than him.**

**"Yes, master. He questioned my abilities," Vader told Emperor Palpatine. He heard Palpatine muttering to himself. He felt the Emperor's anger. Suddenly, the Emperor activated his lightsaber, and swung. The blade connected with Vader's left shoulder, taking off what was left of his human arm. Vader felt a terrible pain, and fell to the floor.**

**"Lord Vader, if you cross me again, you'll lose more than arm stumps. Now leave," he told him. Vader felt hate, but said nothing. He would get back at Palpatine one day…**


End file.
